The Tachibana Family Loves Sousuke
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Todos en la familia de Makoto querían a Sousuke, pero ninguno igualaría el amor de Makoto por él. SouMako.


Mi obsesión por esta pareja se esta disparando, no dejo de pensar fics para ellos y creo que es algo injusto para las demás parejas; pero espero que les estén gustando. Este fic fue inspirado en… Makoto y su bella familia, al principio iba a ser como Sousuke tenia que ganarse a sus suegros, pero después pensé "¿Para que ganárselo? Si ya lo aman" o al menos eso me imagine, espero que les guste, esta un poquitín largo pero es lindo. Sin más, el fic:

_**The Tachibana family loves Sousuke.**_

De vez en cuando un paseo en familia no hace daño a nadie, eso fue lo que pensaron los Tachibana un cierto domingo. Makoto no había hecho planes con Haru y los demás, por lo tanto debía ir también; su madre estaba radiante con una bella sonrisa, su padre estaba de muy buen humor y sus hermanos brincaban por todos lados. Tenían planeado ir a un lindo día de campo, pasar un rato unidos como una linda familia, sin darse cuenta que presumían su felicidad. Todo era muy lindo y el día era muy agradable, el sol se escondía entre las nubes, Ran y Ren jugaban a cierta distancia siendo vigilados por sus padres y su hermano mayor a una distancia considerable.

-Es un día tan lindo... Hubiéramos invitado a tus amigos, Mako-chan- sonrió su madre, él le correspondió la sonrisa atento a sus hermanos.

-Tenían citas, Haru y Rin, también Nagisa y Rei- dijo dándole una mordida a un sándwich, su padre y su madre se vieron por un momento con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu Makoto? ¿No te interesa nadie?- pregunto su padre, mientras él se atragantaba con un bocado, le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ara Ara~ Mako-chan ¿eso es un no?- río su madre, cuando Makoto recupero el aire un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y bajo la mirada ante las sonrisas de sus padres. Pero escucharon algo.

-¡AAHHH!- un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio, los tres dirigieron su mirada a la dirección en donde habían estado jugando Ran y Ren, y todo paso en cámara lenta.

La pequeña Ran corrió hacia la calle a recuperar su collar que se había caído y cuando se disponía a regresar, un auto a una altísima velocidad salió en dirección a ella; grito cerrando los ojos, el padre de la pequeña se levantó y trato de correr, su madre estaba casi desmayada y Makoto cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el sonido del impacto, que nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos con temor, el auto desapareció de su vista, su padre estaba quieto a unos metros y el solo buscaba a Ran con la mirada.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que la pequeña yacía en brazos de un chico alto y cabellos negros, su madre se levantó un poco suspirando aliviada, su padre también lo hizo y corrió hacia aquel chico, Makoto se levantó ayudando a su madre a incorporarse. Su padre llego al lado del chico y cuando se giró pudo reconocerlo.

-Yamazaki-kun...- susurro y corrió hasta quedar frente a él y a un lado de su padre.

-Joven, muchísimas gracias por rescatar a mi hija... No sabe cuando significa para mi- menciono su padre, estaba aún con el susto en su mirada. Por un momento Makoto pensó que Sousuke dejaría a su hermana en el suelo y se iría sin decir nada, pero no se espero aquello.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?- la niña, que se encontraba aferrada a Sousuke se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa del otro y sólo pudo correspondérsela.

-Ran... ¿Eres un príncipe que viene a jugar conmigo y Ren?- pregunto ingenuamente, Makoto se sonrojó ante el comentario de la menor.

-¡RAN!- reprocho pero ni Sousuke ni la pequeña parecieron escucharle. El de samezuka sonrió soltando una leve carcajada.

-Claro linda, este príncipe jugara todo lo que quieras- el padre de Makoto no pudo evitar sonreír, aquel joven parecía agradable además de que había salvado a su hija de un accidente. Makoto seguí viendo detrás de su padre, le daba cierta vergüenza toda aquella situación.

-Eres lindo-

-Tu igual-

-Quiero que conozcas a mi mama, ella si es una belleza, parece una sirena... Sólo no te enamores de ella, es de mi papá. Pero si quieres, puedes enamorarte de mi hermano Makoto, él esta libré- Sousuke río ante el inocente comentario, pero después cayo en cuenta de su situación. Giro su mirada y se encontró con el posible padre de la niña y Tachibana... ¿Tachibana?

-Oh lo siento... ¿Es ella su hija?- pregunto sorprendido y el hombre con la amable sonrisa asintió levemente, Makoto también lo hizo, haciéndole sonrojar.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermana- pronuncio Makoto bajando la mirada, Sousuke miro a la niña fijamente y se quedo con la boca abierta.

-B-Bu-Bueno y-yo...-

-¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!- grito una mujer abrazándole con fuerza, al sentir el abrazo sus mejillas adquirieron un color escarlata intenso, sintió el calor llenando su rostro y las manos temblarle, sujeto a la niña con mayor fuerza, no quería tirarla.

-N-No hay q-que a-agradecer señora...-

-Tachibana... Muchas gracias, en serio, salvaste a mi bebe. No se como podremos pagarte... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- se separó de Sousuke y pudo ver las lágrimas brotar de los bellos ojos de la mujer, era completamente hermosa al igual que su hija... Y su hijo. No podía creérselo, atrás de ella estaba un pequeño, apostaba a que era el hermano de Makoto y la pequeña Ran.

-Yamazaki Sousuke, señora Tachibana... No tiene que pagarme o agradecerme nada, la salvaría las veces que fuesen necesarias- se sintió un poeta al decirlo y por la mirada soñadora de la mujer pudo adivinar que había sonado bien. Bajo a la niña y se puso a su altura, miro al niño con paciencia.

-Tú debes ser Ren... Soy Sousuke, ¿Quieres jugar algo?- El Niño salió de detrás de su madre y le tomo de la mano, lo que interpretó como un si. Antes de irse a jugar con los menores les dirigió una mirada a los padres y el hermano mayor, que le sonrieron con ternura. Se sonrojó ante cada una de ellas.

Después de ese incidente la familia Tachibana iba al parque más seguido, sólo para ver a Sousuke.

-Ara Ara~ Sou-kun no llega... Le había preparado un almuerzo especial- menciono la madre con lamento, fijando su vista en la canasta donde llevaban la comida, suspiro triste colocando su mano en su mejilla.

-Debe este retrasado o algo- menciono el padre viendo su reloj, le había tomado cariño al muchacho y le agradaban sus conversaciones; sería una lástima que no llegara, Makoto vio a sus padres, parecían como si estuvieran esperando para una cita, pero sus hermanos no se quedaban atrás.

-Mama, Sou-kun tiene que llegar. Me puse mi mejor vestido, ¡íbamos a jugar a la boda! ¡Me va a dejar plantada!- lloriqueaba la pequeña, traía un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y una cinta en la cintura, se veía linda con el cabello suelto y una flor. Ren disimulo más su decepción, bajo la mirada tomando con fuerza su cuaderno con el que planeaba dibujar con Yamazaki. Makoto decidió ponerles un alto.

-No deben esperar a que Yamazaki-kun este siempre dispuesto a venir, él tiene sus propios asuntos. ¿No ven las molestias que le causamos?- todos bajaron la mirada ante la reprimenda del chico, Makoto suspiro; seguramente Sousuke ya estaría cansado de tener que ir todos los fines de semana a aquel parque solo para pasar el día con ellos, su familia se volvió caprichosa en eso, seguramente estaba agobiado. O eso creía Makoto.

-Para mi no son molestias- todos giraron a verle sorprendidos y se encontraron al chico con las manos en la bolsas del pantalón, pero había algo raro. Usaba traje.

-Yamazaki-kun... ¿Porque tu...?- trato de preguntar Makoto, se sonrojó al ver lo bien que se veía Sousuke con aquel atuendo y el cabello hacia atrás. Sousuke sonrió.

-Tenía que verme bien para mi boda- en ese momento los ojos de Ran se iluminaron y soltó un grito para después lanzarse a los brazos de Sousuke, Ren le siguió con una mirada confundida y preocupada.

-¡SOU-NII TE QUIERO!- grito ya en los brazos del chico mientras le besaba repetidamente la mejilla, Sousuke río ante la sensación. Makoto estaba en shock, Sousuke se había puesto un traje solo para jugar con su hermana, eso era otro nivel; la madre de Makoto sonreía al ver la escena, exclamando lo guapo que se veía Sousuke así vestido y el padre de la familia concordaba con su esposa, alegando que Sousuke sería un gran marido. El pequeño Ren inflo las mejillas.

-También traje otra cosa- menciono el de Samezuka bajando a la niña, saco de la nada un ramo de rosas blancas que ofreció a la madre, la mujer quedo impactada y sonrojada a la vez que agradecida, al padre le dio un paquete que después descubrieron era un Rolex y se hinco a la altura de la niña.

-Tu querías jugar a la boda, ¿no?- asintió un poco confundida y se sorprendió al ver al chico sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, la abrió y ahí se encontraba un anillo -no de compromiso, si no uno normal- de oro con un diamante, la niña casi grita y sus padres no se quedaron atrás, y menos el hermano mayor, sintiendo una punzada de celos.

-¿Te casas conmigo?-

-¡NO! ¡MAMÁ!- todos miraron espantados a Ren que se aferraba a su madre casi llorando, la mujer se preocupo al verle así.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- el niño se limpio las mejillas, y apretando su camisa.

-Yo quería que Sou-nii… Se casara conmigo… Pero, ¡RAN ME LO QUITO!- lloro inconsolablemente, la madre de los niños estaba roja de la pena y el padre sonreía con comprensión. Makoto no podía entender cual era el afán de su familia por Sousuke.

-Sou-kun, sé que sonara extraño pero… ¿Te casarías con mi niño también?- Sousuke pareció confundido aun, pero cuando comprendió el asunto rio levemente.

-Siempre cargo un extra, por si acaso- tomo a ambos niños de las manos y le coloco a Ran el anillo, Ren estaba a punto de llorar cuando sintió como Sousuke le colocaba un anillo a él. Sus ojos se iluminaron viendo a Sousuke sonreír y así lo imito el pequeño.

-¿Alguien más quiere uno?-

-Mako-chan, si-

-¡MAMÁ!-

Después de comer pasearon por la cuidad un rato, Sousuke jugaba con los niños, haciéndolos reír y cuando no lo hacia, conversaba con los padres de Makoto de distintas cosas; si Makoto era sincero, se sentía un tanto celoso, él había conocido antes al chico y tenía derecho a pasar más tiempo con el; se avergonzó ante su egoísta pensamiento. Pero el hecho de que estuviera tan callado no paso desapercibido ante sus hermanos.

-Sou-nii, Sou-nii, vamos a esa cabina fotográfica- pidieron los niños arrastrando al chico hasta el interior de la misma. Los mayores vieron la escena con ternura y Makoto se acercó a la cabina cuando empezó a sacar las fotos. La tira de fotografías salió y Makoto se quedo helado.

En la primera ambos niños abrazaban a Sousuke, en la segunda Ran besaba en la mejilla al mayor, la tercera fue Ren, la cuarta ambos, en la quinta Ran estaba muy cerca de Sousuke y en la última Ren beso la comisura de los labios de chico de Samezuka. Entro de improviso a la cabina y vio solo a Sousuke, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar donde se encontraban sus hermanos, sintió como alguien ponía algo en su cabeza y le daban algo. Cuando miro a Sousuke buscando una especie de explicación, su rostro estaba rojo.

_Primer flash. _

Después sintió a alguien empujarlo y a Sousuke deteniendo su caída, quedando a poca distancia.

_Segundo flash. _

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

_Tercer flash. _

Se acercaron lentamente y Sousuke tomo su mejilla.

_Cuarto flash. _

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Ren y Ran entraron abrazándoles.

_Quinto flash._

Después siguieron sus padres que se unieron al abrazo, quedando ambos chicos en medio.

_Sexto flash._

Cuando por fin lograron salir de la cabina, Makoto se dio cuenta que lo que llevaba en la cabeza era un velo y en sus manos las rosas de su madre. Vio la tira con 6 fotografías, parecían de boda. Queremos jugar a la boda.

Sus hermanos eran astutos.

Sousuke acompaño a la familia a su hogar, despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos.

-Sou-nii iras el siguiente sábado al día de campo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ran, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, las palabras de su hermano seguían en su cabeza dando vueltas.

-Por supuesto, a menos que ya no me quieran-

-Siempre queremos ir contigo Sou-nii- menciono Ren y ambos pequeños después de abrazar a Sousuke se adentraron a su hogar. Los padres de Makoto se acercaron a él.

-Lamentamos causarte tantos problemas Sousuke, espero que puedas entender lo mucho que esta familia te quiere- dijo el padre mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Sousuke los miro sorprendido, él nunca dijo nada para insinuar algo como eso.

-Sentimos ser tan egoístas, pero la verdad es que queremos serlo aún más, ¿Podrías permitirnos ser egoístas un poco más de tiempo?- la sonrisa de la dulce mujer era melancólica y Sousuke sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Yo... Estoy agradecido con ustedes, me han vuelto parte de su familia y eso es algo hermoso y preciado para mí. La verdad es que me gusta pasar mi tiempo libre con ustedes- dicho esto dio una leve reverencia, recibiendo un abrazo de cada uno de los padres, se introdujeron el su hogar, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes.

-Nunca les digas que son una molestia para mí... Porque no lo son y menos tú, Tachibana- Makoto enrojeció, se acercó un poco más a Sousuke.

-Mi familia te ama Yamazaki-kun, literalmente te ama. No creo que puedan dejar de verte- río Makoto, estaba convencido de aquello; su familia amaba a Sousuke en todo sentido, lo creían agradable, tierno, intelectual, guapo y un montón de cosas más, para ellos era el chico perfecto. Sousuke miro fijamente a Makoto, él sabía que esa familia le quería, era casi obvio y le gustaba eso, le gustaba que esa familia le quisiera, porque él también los quería.

-Me gustaría que tu te sintieras así- estaba siendo directo, lo suficiente como para que Makoto se diera cuanta y se sonrojará hasta la punta de las orejas. Sousuke dio unos pasos y bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de Makoto, lo acercó hacia él y le beso. Makoto se dejo llevar, hacia tiempo que quería la atención de Sousuke y no la desaprovecharía; paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y se puso de puntillas, sus cuerpos se pegaron más el uno al otro, Sousuke mordió con suavidad en labio inferior de Makoto, arrancándole un jadeo, aprovecho para introducir su lengua y enredarse con la del más bajo. Makoto se apegó más, sintiendo la lengua de Sousuke buscar la suya, su rostro estaba rojo y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, se separaron para tomar aire.

-Makoto, yo...- al ver la expresión del otro no pudo evitar sentirse acalorado. Makoto tenía los ojos entreabiertos, las mejillas rojas y jadeaba con intensidad mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva unía sus bocas. Sintió el deseo de poseerlo ahí mismo, fundirse en su cuerpo, entrar en el por completo; pero tenía que controlarse, eso no se hacía al primer día. Le beso de nuevo, esta vez con más calma, disfrutando sólo el contacto boca con boca, separándose y volviéndose a unir, como si de un juego se tratase.

-Makoto, ¿quieres... Ya sabes... Eh, salir... Conmigo?-

-Ya salimos bastante, ¿No crees?-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- Makoto río y le miro fijamente.

-Yo también quiero uno- Sousuke entendió a que se refería con aquello, se arrodilló y saco un anillo que parecía de compromiso. Makoto sonrió al verlo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto y aunque la respuesta fuera obvia, los nervios se hacían presentes.

-Si... Si, Sousuke- cuando se levantó y se dispuso a besar de nuevo a Makoto escucharon algo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Sou-nii ya se lo pidió!- escucharon gritar a Ran.

-Diles que pasen, tenemos pastel para celebrarlo- ambos chicos se miraron atónitos. El padre abrió la puerta y sonriendo dijo:

-Ya lo esperábamos, espero que sepan de bodas- soltó una carcajada al mirar a los chicos que se tomaban de las manos completamente rojo.

-Sou-nii es nuestro cuñado ya-

-¿Ahora si se va a quedar aquí?-

-Niños, déjenlo respirar. Él se queda con Mako-chan-

Mientras la familia discutía preparativos y cosas por el estilo, ambos chicos rieron al verles para después abrazase y darse un beso, escuchando un "oww" proveniente de la familia.

_La familia Tachibana ama a Sousuke. Pero Makoto, le ama más._

**¿Les gusto? Porque a mi me fascino escribirlo, fue lindo, pero la verdad quiero hacer un lemmon de esta pareja y ustedes también deberían hacer uno, algo así como… "Viernes Sexy de SouMako" xDD la verdad me encanta hacer este tipo de fics, dulces, melosos y tiernos, no me gusta hacer sufrir a parejas como estas. Bueno, espero que lo disfrutasen y saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, si tienen peticiones igual ;DD hasta el próximo SouMako o RinHaru o Reigisa o Momotori… xDD … ¿reviews? :3 **


End file.
